


Behind The Stall

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's horny, and there's a bathroom with a gloryhole that he just <i>has</i> to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Radek Zelenka: Sex God Meme from last year in my LJ

Radek waits in the stall, occasionally stroking his cock as he looks through the gloryhole. Sometime during the second year someone had cut a hole in the wall between two stalls in the remote bathroom. Zelenka had secretly thought it was a soldier because of the jagged edges left in the metal. In the next six months, proper care and maintenance of the gloryhole had somehow fallen to the scientists to improve; at first the edges were smoothed down, and then finally covered with a polymer so that no injury would befall either party.  
  
His patience was rewarded after a ten minute wait when he saw Sheppard enter the bathroom, walking quietly. Sheppard never looks at the hole directly as he enters the adjoining stall, though Radek could see that the Colonel was well prepared by the thick crease in the man's pants caused by his cock. He strokes his own cock, now standing at full attention, and motions with a finger at the hole.  
  
Sheppard was a quick study and stands up, yanking his BDUs down, rapidly followed by his boxers and lets his thick cock bounce in the cool air. As he aims his cock for the hole, Zelenka drops to his knees, muttering a quiet thanks (in Czech), then puts his hand on John's cock, stroking it lightly.  
  
His first taste of Sheppard's cock was tentative, just licking around the turgid crown as he uses one hand to jack himself off, the other on Sheppard. He lets go of the cock long enough to engulf it, swallowing it down to the base.  
  
"Fuck," John says quietly, then instinctively starts pistoning his hips, thrusting in and out of Zelenka's mouth. "So fucking hot..." he whispers.   
  
Zelenka lets the man fuck his mouth, one hand going to pinch a nipple with the other moving faster on his cock. He could tell by Sheppard's movements that he wouldn't have to use his hands to get the man off. By the way urgent way Sheppard was thrusting his cock through the hole, he knew it wouldn't take long.  
  
Just as Zelenka was getting close, Sheppard stops, then pulls his cock back. After a second, Sheppard thrust his cock and his ballsack through the hole. "Play with my balls while you suck me off," was his request, which Zelenka grants, relishing the experience.  
  
Radek deepthroats Sheppard's cock once again, getting it all slicked up, then started jacking it with his strong hands. He leans down and licks Sheppard's balls, taking the orbs in his mouth one by one, treating him to a tongue bath.   
  
Sheppard starts whimpering, and Radek can tell he is close. He deepthroats the cock a few more times, then jacks it quickly with a strong grip, leaning back to lick the man's balls. It's not ten more seconds before Sheppard stills, spraying come all over Radek's hand, arm, and face, which triggers Zelenka's own orgasm, splattering come against the bottom of the partition.  
  
"Fuck," John said as he pulls his cock and balls back through the gloryhole. "Thanks," he says, never looking through to see who is partner was, and then makes a hasty retreat back to duty.


End file.
